Lies can turn into truths
by Death For One
Summary: For holareader2001's blind couple contest. Eddie's uncle is here to take him home. The only way out of it... Get a girlfreind. So Eddie does just that. So now Joy has become the unsepected girl. And the way to get her agree? Why steal her favorite book.


**This is for Holareader2001's blind couple contest. The couple I was given was Joy and Eddie. Let's hope this works how I'm hoping it will. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own House Of Anubis or the Demonta series. Which is a really good series. Unless you don't like gore or reading about demons.**

_~Eddie's pov~_

**Butterflies **are such stupid creatures. All they do is flutter about aimlessly. They don't serve a purpose, and everyone know what doesn't serve a purpose should be exterminated. My uncle told me that when I was about five, he was the one who was a real father to me not Erik. Which brings to the root of why I was so mad that I was cursing butterflies; my uncle and Erik. Apparently Erik did call my mom about me wanting to leave and she sent Uncle Ricky to get me. I swoop down grab a handful of small rocks and chunk them in front of me. CRASH! My eyes widen and I jump to my right behind an overgrown rose bush.

"Jake why must you feel the need to break windows?"

"I didn't do it this time. Scouts honor."

My chest heaves as I snicker at the boy.

"Hey! Ow! My dad pays good money to this school and wouldn't like that my ears are being abused!"

"I think he'd understand once he found out you've broken yet another window."

I wait a full minute after the woman hauled Jake back in the house before creeping around the bush and past the next few houses. Once I finally get to Anubis house I throw the door open. It hits the wall with a thundering bang, my eyes fly up to Victor's office. For once in my life something is in my favor, Victor wasn't there. I walk slowly to my room just waiting for him and Vera to pop up and yell at me. Well I made it safely and Fabian isn't here yet. Probably playing hopscotch with Nina and Amber. What a loser. I flop face down on my bed and scream into my pillow, my uncle's words playing on repeat in my head all the while.

**~Flashback third person pov~**

"But Uncle Ricky..."

"No but's Eddie you are going home and that's finale!"

"Ricky maybe Eddie should stay."

"Eric you're the one who called in the first place. But I will humor you if you can tell me something that I deem worthy to stay here you can."

Uncle Ricky crossed his arms as he stared down at me and Eric just shook his head and walked out of his office.

"Um I'm doing better in school."

"Don't lie to me."

"I made some really cool friends."

He didn't say a word just sat down on Eric's desk and raised an eyebrow. We sat in a moment of awkward silence before he broke it with a sigh.

"Well looks like you need to pack your bags."

"Wait! I met a girl and was about to ask her out if she says yes can I stay?"

"Hmm I'm not one to stand in the way of romance so I guess, but I want to meet this girl got it."

"Got it."

**~End flashback~**

**~Joy's pov~**

I had just sat down in the living room and started reading my book when it got ripped from my fingers.

"What is this?" Eddie asked holding it by one cover.

"Stop you're going to rip it!"

"Why is Love Complicated? Sounds stupid." He said completely ignoring me.

"It is not stupid. It is a tragic tale of a woman who is cursed with bad relationships and meets an evil villain named Draken and falls in love with him and his good twin brother Ezekiel."

"All right let's see who is right.

"_Come my dear if you choose me we can rule the world and you shall never shed another tear." Draken exclaimed as he pulled his mask off. _

"_Only in your dreams will you have her or rule the world!" Ezekiel yelled as he swung down from the rafters. He landed with a thud and walked over to Marie. He gently wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and started to lean in._

"_Get away from her!"_

_Draken grabbed Ezekiel by the shoulder and pushed him to the ground. Ezekiel slowly got up and punched Drakon. _

"_Both of you stop you're beginning to __**confuse **__me!" Marie yelled as much as her small voice would allow._

_The two stopped fighting and looked down ashamed._

"_I am sorry." They both said at the same time and each took their own way and left._

See told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid Eddie it was wonderful now give me back my book. I need to know who she chooses."

I went to grab it but he pulled back so I ended up knocking heads with him.

"Ow. You have a hard head and if you want your book back you have to do me favor."

I really want to wipe that smug look off his face but he'd probably kill me. So instead I asked, "What's the favor?"

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, so I can stay here."

**~Eddie's pov~**

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so I can stay here."

That sentence slipped easily from my lips seeing as I actually like her a tiny bit. I waited patiently watching her eyes grow in surprise and lip curl in horror. Seriously was pretending to date me that horrible? I wait for what seems like an eternity before I decide she needs a little persuasion.

"If you say no I'll burn the book."

Her jaw drops, "You wouldn't dare."

I pull a forest green lighter out of my pocket and with a flick of my wrist it's open and the flame is steadily growing. I push the book closer to the fire so much that the flames could easily jump and devour the dumb thing. She lets out a small cry so I reclose my favorite lighter.

"Do we have a deal?" I ask extending my hand. Mutely she shakes my hand and grabs the book.

She bites her lip for a second before looking dead at me and says, "We have a deal but if you kiss me I will slap you."

Without waiting for a reply she stomped out and up the stairs.

"Yeah well fat chance!"

I walk back to my room grumbling the entire time.

"Hi Eddie."

"Hey Fabian, why is Nina here?"

Nina's face flushed an even darker and Fabian's quickly followed. Both had their moths clamped shut so I did what I always have. I ignored them. I opened a book and stuck my face in it but all the while I stared at the couple through the corner of my eyes, which by the way was giving me a headache. Luckily I didn't have long to wait before they both leave. They have so much tension in their relationship. That's why I'm glad Joy's my pretend girlfriend. It's going to be easy as pie.

"Pie." I say right before I fall asleep.

I wake up with a start and craving pie. I have got to stop thinking of food before going to bed. I glance at my bedside clock and groan. Fabian turned in his sleep before mumbling. I think he said Nina or something like that. Stifling a chuckle I tiptoe past him and out the door. Once I made it to the kitchen I opened the fridge and scrounged up the last piece of cherry pie with a glass of milk.

**~Joy's pov~**

My eye's slowly open and I stare into the neon green numbers from my clock. I really don't want to get up at three in the morning but I'm hungry. So gathering every ounce of my self-will I get up and pad softly down the stairs. I halt once I hear somebody or something rustling around in the kitchen. I tiptop to the edge of the doorway and breathe a sigh of relief. It's just Eddie. He looks kind of cute with his hair devilish like that. Rolling my eyes at that thought I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh hey."

I spin on my heels to open the fridge and pull out one of my many hidden sodas.

"Where did you get that?"

"What you can't expect a girl to live only off water, milk and juice?"

Eddie humphed and turns back to whatever he was eating. I grab a bag of baked chips and sit down in front of him. He glances up at me and I promptly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You have some cherry stuck to her face. It looks like you have a red mustache."

He smiles as I hand him a napkin.

"Such a horrible way to waste such good fruit."

I finish my chips in record time but I'm still hungry. So I grudgingly go back to the fridge.

"Tomorrow's our first date. Where do you want to go?"

Startled I close the door on my hand.

"Ouch. Um… how about a movie and a pizza?"

"Sounds great we'll meet at six in the hallway." Eddie replied already heading back to his room. Sighing I walked back to mine.

**~Alright let's do a time lapse and go to after the date~**

"I had a wonderful time."

"Yeah well next time I get to pick the movie." Eddie tells me with a smirk on his face. I smile but quickly stick my tongue out at him.

"Twilight was a perfectly good movie."

"Was not. Your taste in movies is as bad as your taste in books."

Before I can retort a gangly greasy-haired guy slithers his way out of an alley.

"Well aren't you a pretty young thing."

My eyes widen and my blood curdles as I jump behind Eddie.

"Back off." Eddie growls but the boy just laughs.

"Name's Snake."

"I don't care what your name is just go away!"

By now Eddie is seething, Snake is once again laughing and I was calling the police. With both boys now circling each other I pray that the cops will get here extremely fast. I screech once Snake lunges at Eddie. Luckily Eddie dodges and kicks Snake into the asphalt. Once Snake pulls out a knife I jump behind a mail box. I can't stand hearing the sounds of them trying to kill each other so I cover my ears with my hands. I drown out all the sounds and sights as I bury my head into my knees and wrap my arms firmly around my ears.

**~Third person pov~**

"Miss…miss" A police office shook Joy trying to rouse her.

"Here let me." Eddie told him, "Hey, Joy get up."

For good measure he starts poking her in the shoulder.

"Huh, Eddie!" Joy cries and hugs him. Well actually more like tries to break his neck in a hug.

"Yes it me now can you let go we need to get home. It's almost past curfew."

Joy nods and soon her and Eddie are headed back home once again.

"How come you're always so patient and mostly clam?" Joy asked struggling to keep up with Eddie's fast pace.

"Well my mom used to say something about a light and a **rainbow**."

"Do you mean there's always a light at the end of the rainbow?"

Eddie paused before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes that's it. Now let's get home."

**~Another time lapse~**

"Alright so what's your favorite color?"

Joy pauses before answering, "**Green**. What's your favorite book?"

"The Demonta series. What's the square root of nine plus the square root of four?"

"That's a stupid question but it's five."

"Is not."

Joy rolls her eyes before she pulls out her calculator and adds them up. With a smirk she pushes the calculator into Eddie's face. Her grabs it and sticks his tongue out at her. She opens her mouth to say something but the doorbell cuts them off. Together they both get off the couch and open the door.

"Hey Uncle Ricky."

"Hello Eddie and this I presume is your girlfriend?"

"It is this is Joy."

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you." Joy states as they shake hands. He smiles down at her before turning his attention back to Eddie. He eyes him carefully before taking a deep breath.

"I guess you can stay."

"Alright!" Eddie yells and pulls Joy into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe." Joy gasps while Ricky chuckles to himself. With a final glance backwards he walks out the door.

**~Ricky's pov~**

As I looked back at Anubis house a small smile crept on my face. Kids and their complex relationships. It was really quite funny the way those two tried to fool me. Oh well, Eddie will still be able to stay. It takes a lot of commitment to one place to lies about a girlfriend. Or maybe not so much. With a wave I climbed into the back of a Taxi and soon the school was nothing but another memory

**~Epilogue third person pov~**

Soon afterwards Eddie and Joy announced their relationship much to Patricia's horror. But hey you can't please everyone. Sure they had their fair share of difficulties but never did they leave the others side. They lived to a ripe old age and had two twin boys. Talk about a handful. They spent their golden years spoiling their grandchildren and relishing in both the past and present.


End file.
